


Resident Evil 1 Hentai/Story Collaboration

by InerrantErotica



Series: Resident Evil (Kingsway Collaboration) [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bestiality, Dogs, F/M, Femdom, Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Part of a series of collaborations with the artist Kingsway (http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Kingsway/profile) depicting the heroines of the Resident Evil series dealing with a strange new affliction...





	1. Zombie, 2F West Staircase. July 24, 2300 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please show the artist your support for inspiring this piece! The associated image; http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Kingsway/634781/Rebecca-vs-Zombie

After the fourth loud gunshot rattled down the hallway, a zombie collapsed at Jill Valentine’s feet. A smoking shell casing bounced off the wall and rolled to her boot. She looked over at the mirror propped against the corner of the wall and saw that the corridor around the bend was clear. Next to her was a headless statue with a golden arrow embedded in it… Jill pivoted on her heel, tucking one arm under her chest and stroking her chin.

It reminded of something… Where had she seen something like this before?

‘Of course!’ Jill thought, dropping her hands to her sides and taking a step forward, ‘The cemetery behind the Mansion.’

She planted one hand on the statue to brace it and wrenched the arrow out. By her estimation, the peridot arrowhead would fit neatly into the slot over the gravestone. That’s where she’d need to go next.

The woman pocketed the arrowhead and made her way back where she came, passing by another mirror set up in the windy hallway. She figured the mansion’s inhabitants must have put them up to see the monsters coming from around the corner… too bad it didn’t save them.

Before she could go back past the birdcage (and beside poor Kenneth’s corpse again), Jill stopped in her tracks as some muffled sounds through the wall caught her attention. She furrowed her brow and clutched her Beretta tighter, thinking for a moment her mind had been playing tricks on her. ‘Was that another woman’s voice?’ She hadn’t seen a single female inhabitant of the mansion among the infected so far… This place was full of traps so she didn’t know quite what to expect. The voice sounded conversational, though… like there was someone else in the room. Jill approached the locked door next to the T-junction in the hallway and put her ear up against the wood…

...On the other side, Rebecca Chambers of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was climbing the West Wing Staircase at a brisk pace. She was completely unarmed and undressed, wearing only her boots, gloves, and choker. They were the only things she could keep on after spending a night and a day amongst these monsters… Compared to the dirty candle-lit environs of a dilapidated mansion filled with abominations, a naked eighteen year old woman seemed quite out of place. Much less a woman completely unharmed. Barely a scratch adorned her nubile flesh.

Rebecca was at the top of the stairs when she heard a pitiful moan from behind her and down below. A zombie was following her, stumbling up the stairs.

“Still?” She asked, her tone more annoyed than frightened. The medic looked over at the door down the hallway, the one that Jill Valentine had pressed herself up against on the other side.

“I thought I heard gunshots…” Rebecca said to herself as the zombie slowly carried itself up the stairs towards her. She began to rub her breast, appropriately petite and perky for her slender frame. Her nipples were hard… and not just from the cold air. She rubbed her palm over one of them absentmindedly for a few moments before catching herself and abruptly pulling her hand away.

“Maybe I’m imagining things.” She said aloud with a shake of her head, “How could anyone else still be alive anyway? I’m the only one they don’t want to kill...”

The zombie approached closer, leaning on the railing to support itself as it shambled up each step. On the other side of the door down the hallway, Jill blinked curiously… ‘Is someone talking to themselves?’ She stepped back, looking the door over a second time.

No way to break it down easily… it may have been locked from the other side but she did see a slat nailed over a viewport at the top of the door. Jill drew her knife and tried to wedge it under the board so she could get a better look.

In the west wing staircase, Rebecca turned her gaze from the doorway and shook her head at the monster shambling towards her, “I guess I should deal with you first, huh?” The zombie was now just a few steps below her. She rested her hand on her bare hip as he stretched his arms out in front of him. Rebecca felt herself getting hotter the closer he approached. Instead of her breast, her hand was now rubbing her thigh and hip, fingers drifting dangerously close to her completely shaven womanhood. Her sex was a narrow slit, barely presenting in her casual stance… though she was already slightly moist and tumescent with arousal.

She had grown accustomed to looking at zombies up close. This one was gaunt and the necrosis was minor. Only a few scratches and boils over his skin- some blood splattered across his shirt and jacket. The young woman had learned quickly that it was best not to linger around with them in the same room, but something in the back of her mind pushed and prodded her to stay…

Rebecca turned around and away from the monster with a sigh. She rested her hand on the railing at the top of the stairs that went straight on through to the wall. The only thing before her now was that unadorned wall and an unlit candelabra.

The zombie swayed as it crested over the top of the steps and reached out to pull her towards himself. She refused to budge, not wanting to risk a tumble down a flight of stairs. Rebecca clutched at the railing hard and furrowed her brow. Instead of pulling her towards him, the zombie only managed to drag itself closer to her.

“At least they’ve gotten gentler…” She said with a shake of her head as the monster’s clumsy groping jostled her closer. They were so strong the first time she grappled with one but now they seemed less aggressive. Rebecca had to wonder if it was because they had changed or... if something about her was different.

That incredible heat only grew more intense as the zombie molested her, its hands wandering up to the front of her body. She looked down out of reflex, watching those boiled and cut-up fingers wandering over her pale skin, fingers brushing up against her firm nipples and flat stomach. How stiff they were, depressing upon her soft flesh wherever they went… they were still strong and rough- the powerful hands of a monstrous lover.

After they only tried to eat everyone else, Rebecca still didn’t know what compelled them to treat her any differently. She tried not to think about it ever since the training facility, especially since that left too many unpleasant implications about her own compulsions as of late… She couldn’t help but get aroused around them, even before that first time...

Rebecca kept her arm stabilized on the banister and reached behind her, feeling around until she felt the zombie’s belt buckle. It groaned in her ear and dropped one of its hands down to grope between her thighs. Cold fingers rubbed against her clit, pressing and clumsily massaging that womanly nub in an effort to gain entry. Rebecca bit her lip, unable to deny how it excited her… she spread her legs and continued to feel around behind her until her fingers brushed up against something stiff and warm. “There we are.” She muttered. The zombies’ extremities were cold from lack of blood flow… all save one. Perhaps it was the most important part.

The slat on the door was nailed down from the other side, so Jill couldn’t effectively use her knife as a lever to wrench it off. Unable to remove any of the nails, she only managed to wedge the wooden obstruction an inch or so off of the viewport. The moment she let up any slack, it would snap back into place. Still, it was right at eye-level and for as long as she held her knife there in place, Jill could get just the faintest glimpse of what was happening on the other side of the door.

She saw two partially obscured figures, maybe twenty feet from the door. It was difficult to tell under the circumstances but one of them was a nude woman… and the other? One of those things. But it wasn’t trying to devour her. This was something else entirely. She assumed they were all flesh-eating cannibals like the one that killed Kenneth- yet so far, not one monster had attempted to bite her whenever they got close enough to try. Now that she thought about it, it was more like they were trying to…

Maybe she was going crazy and just imagining things… how could anyone let themselves be taken by those monsters!? Yet still she watched… and a tingling warmth soon began to radiate over her body.

“Unnf.” Rebecca winced as her infected lover’s member slipped right through her hands and forced its way into her sex. She barely had to guide it in and he hard as a rod like all the others…

From what she could gather from Dr. Marcus’ research, the virus shut down all bodily functions unrelated to locomotion and consumption. The documents never mentioned the third function that was retained…

In her experience, the only way to kill one for good was by destroying the brain. There were two other methods to incapacitate them for a while though… significant damage could deliver a shock to their system and render the zombie unconscious for awhile or, as she discovered the first time she got separated from Billy, an overexertion of their remaining faculties...

Nothing at Med School could have prepared Rebecca for this.

The zombie clutched at her waist and stomach as it began to gyrate and intuitively roll its hips against her, driving its cock hard to her depths. “Ooh.” She winced as her womanly lips met his base. She soaked him in her juices… By now she had gotten used to it- perhaps a bit too much. Rebecca grit her teeth at the sensation of being so… thoroughly stuffed, but it was a pleasurable sensation nonetheless. It always felt so good… and without Billy around, things like this happened more and more often.

Rebecca lifted up her leg to better spread her sex and intensify the feeling. She was satisfied to see the monster, acting on some basic lustful impulse, reached under her knee and pulled it towards him. She could let her leg dangle there now… because he’d never get tired of propping her up. The monsters didn’t tire or complain. Rebecca’s body rocked with every thrust, her foot limply flopping as the zombie exerted itself into her. Still bracing herself on the railing, she reached up and ran her fingers almost affectionately through its thin and dirty black hair. It should have mortified her to look into the face of a brain dead cannibal monster violating her. Maybe a day ago it still would have. A strand of blood dripped out from his mouth… and she felt compelled to crane her head forward to meet him. With a handful of hair, she pulled him in toward her and closed her eyes.

They lips met and Rebecca found herself rolling her tongue around in the zombie’s slack-jawed mouth. It was cool and she tasted the iron of blood… Rebecca closed her eyes as they ‘kissed’, tongues entwining. Though the monster made no effort to bite her, its movements were clumsy and mindless. It was the groping of a lust-addled creature that knew what it wanted but barely had the faculties to achieve its desires.

Jill pulled her knife away and the slat snapped back shut over the door.

“What was that?” She asked herself, shaking her head in disbelief. Only then did she realize her hand had gone between her thighs. Jill quickly pulled it away and covered her mouth. When did she get so hot!? That lurid scene playing out before her couldn’t have been real. It must have been a fever causing her to mistake a statue for a woman… or something. Running her hands over her body, the woman resolved to find some way to cool off before she went crazy. She was beginning to sweat. ‘There was no way that was a human on the other side…’ Jill thought.

Before she could be tempted to look again, the woman ran away from the door and back to the birdcage corridor, slamming the door behind her.

On the other side of the door, the eighteen year old medic rocked and swayed with each hungry thrust. She looked like a doll there, completely at the monster’s mercy. His cock appeared and disappeared in her as it ceaselessly pumped back and forth. Rebecca pulled away from the carnal embrace of their lips and looked down at the thick member filling her womanhood. Just the sight of it made her body tremble and her womanhood clench. She had become quite sensitive to just the slightest touches and sights…

“Come on.” She needily urged the zombie, biting her lip. This one was a bit more… enduring than most. Rebecca bounced her hips back against him best as she could, driving her sex down onto his throbbing cock, now slick with the medic’s juices.

A deep moan lazily fell out from the monster’s lips as it finally began to reach its peak… His cock twitched and convulsed in her sex, pulsing more powerfully than any normal man’s might. What the virus took away from its victims’ other functions, it gave to those yet remaining.

Rebecca closed her eyes as she felt the first hot spurts of semen fill up her womb. Almost instantaneously her body was seized with an orgasm of its own. It struck her so suddenly that she was taken aback, yelling out and pulling the zombie closer to her. Her fingers tried to burrow in the moldy wood of the banister and her toes curled in her boots. These past two days, cumming so easily and so suddenly had become the norm for her… but even so, every time was a complete shock that would overwhelm her senses. She cried out as her sex gushed with his own, buried in her.

Rebecca’s pussy just began to drip a little of his seed at first. Her womanhood was a tight seal until the accumulation of semen and her own juices became too much... The drip became a dribble, trickling down her thighs and the monster’s own shaft. When the zombie pulled out just a little, a stream spilled out and pooled on the floor. It thrust back in as far as it could go, the zombie emptying its seminal vesicles deep into her womb.

She arched her back and closed her eyes, losing herself in that exquisite carnality as her body spasmed and convulsed in orgasmic aftershocks. This was the second method of incapacitating the monsters that she had discovered…

Rebecca once attended a lecture at medical school on human physiology that left quite an impression on her... To this day she remembered that orgasm was one of the most dramatic and violent of the human body’s processes. Muscles contract, blood flow increases all throughout the body and brain activity spikes. It was a sensory overload that the body couldn’t handle for prolonged periods of time. Ejaculation, however brief, was a significant physical exertion that left a man exhausted and overwhelmed at its conclusion. Yet in these monsters, it was like the ability to cease an orgasm was one of the things lost to the infection. They’d just keep cumming until it couldn’t be sustained any further and their body would become overstimulated and shut down, just the same as when they took too much damage and went into shock.

Rebecca didn’t want to admit to herself how much this discovery had delighted her. She was still in the throes of climax as the zombie was helpless but to pump all his semen into her tight pussy, filling her up to the brim. Rebecca felt his member pulsing and contracting even after there was not a drop of thick fluid left in his body. The muscles of his manhood just kept throbbing against her inner walls and her eyes rolled into the back of her head… until at last he dropped her leg and softly groaned. Her knees quaked and she would have fallen down were it not for how she braced herself on the railing. Rebecca pulled her other hand away from his head and pushed against the wall.

With the way her own sex had clenched down on him, he couldn’t even pull out of her on his own...

The spent zombie at first leaned forward, pushing his weight onto Rebecca until she stiffened her back and shoved him away just in an effort not to fall forward. He moaned and staggered backwards, his cock slipping out of her sex with a wet pop that sent his and Rebecca’s juices dipping to the floor. Stumbling backwards, the monster took a misstep and fell, tumbling violently down the stairs.

Rebecca turned her head to look down upon him as he fell. 

When he reached the bottom, Rebecca stood with her hands at her sides and her thighs and legs coated with both of their fluids. She rested a hand on her waist and waited… no movement. She doubted it was the fall that had done him in. Well, that was one less zombie to deal with!

“What was I doing again?” She asked aloud, holding her arms and swaying in place, “Oh, right.”

The S.T.A.R.S. medic walked over to the door down the hallway from where she thought she’d heard the gunshots. Rebecca unlocked it and entered into a bending hallway full of mirrors at every bend. Nobody there… She curiously turned the corner, eyeing an unconscious zombie down by some statues. Rebecca found herself idly rubbing her womanhood, smearing cum off on her fingertips. She rubbed one of her breasts and bit her lip...


	2. Zombie, 1F Mansion Bathroom. July 24, 2320 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Associated image; http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Kingsway/638479/Jill-vs-Zombie

Jill Valentine closed the door behind her, relieved to be in such tight confines for once. At least in a bathroom, she was assured that there weren’t any more of those monsters lurking just around the corner. Just a bathtub full of dirty water, a toilet that looked like it hadn’t been serviced in awhile, and a sink beneath a mirror. She ran the tap and washed her face, running her hands over her soft skin and basking in the cool water as it dripped down to her nose and lips.

Why was she so hot? Was it the herbs? The sprays or… something in the water? She didn’t itch at all and was too tense to be hungry. It must have been something other than the virus she hoped.... Her cheeks flushed as she thought about how warm her body was ever since she had gotten here in this monster-filled nightmare of a mansion. Why did she get so excited when those things grabbed her? What was so thrilling in the moments before she broke free or fought them off? They were inhumanly strong and, contrary to their appearance, so very warm to the touch. The woman should have been horrified.

Instead, she was so shamefully aroused. The S.T.A.R.S. operative reached down, slender fingers tracing the seam of her trousers that rubbed just up against her sex. She felt a tingling of wanton desire and inhaled sharply. ‘Why do I feel this way?’ She silently asked herself, biting her lip, ‘At a time like this...’

She closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting to Chris and Barry and even Captain Wesker. As she continued to run her finger up and down the seam, her other hand went up to her face, covering it in shame and dragging her fingers across her lips. Her imagination took her to a darker place- fantasies about being held down by those powerful hands… to be desired and even hungered for. To be taken.

Suddenly, the sound of the water being disturbed behind her grabbed her attention. Not a splash at all, but when she whirled around to face the bathtub, Jill could see the water rippling from something moving beneath. She widened her eyes, breath seized and heart pounding in her chest.

What excited her most was not the terror of being alone with another of one of those things… but the thrill of being alone with it. She looked to the door, eyeing the knob for a moment before turning her eyes back to the tub. Still so hot! Too hot… A cool bath seemed so tempting.

Jill bent over, not breaking her watchful gaze on the water for a second as she unbloused her black boots and let the loose fabric of her pants hang over them. She undid her belt and made sure to keep her Beretta close by just in case… No response from the monster.

She slipped her pants down her hips and to her ankles in a pile, dropping her underwear with it in one fluid motion. Daintily she stepped out, careful to make sure her army boots didn’t make a sound on the tile flooring. Now bottomless, she stood in the middle of the bathroom over the tub. A single drop fell from between her thighs to the ground below. Not even Jill knew why she had disrobed in the face of danger. In contrast to the dirtiness of the mansion and the fetidness of its monstrous inhabitants, this woman’s skin was completely unblemished, pale and nubile. Her legs were well-built, stomach flat and abdominal muscles smooth from her time training with Delta Force. Hers’ was a body that was both soldierly and womanly. Not a tuft of hair adorned her moistened womanhood, already faintly glistening in the dim bathroom light. Another single drop fell from between her thighs.

Biting her lip, she reached down and slid her hand into the murky depths of the bathtub, hoping to find the drainage plug. Instead, her fingers wrapped around something soft and familiar. Her body immediately reacted, heart pounding, eyes widening, and sex aching to be stimulated. The water rippled out from something stirring below and bubbles rose to the surface as she ran her thumb over the tip of the protrusion… it moved. Jill opened her mouth, unable to tear her gaze away. A new wave of illicit fascination swept over her.

Her pistol was sitting right there on the floor, still in its holster… and yet, she dared not move. She began to squeeze a little harder and moved her hand, testing its length and hardness. Even in the lukewarm water, she felt its’ heat… and how it grew. What kept these things alive? The terrifying red-skinned ones were practically steaming. They acted like slavering animals, moving with only a singular hunger to guide the,. All bodily functions unrelated to devouring flesh had been neglected… except, it seemed, this other primal instinct. That made sense, she thought with morbid satisfaction. Aside from eat, all animals must also mate. The member had grown thick and hard in between her fingers. Without seeing, she could feel and imagine the veins against her fingers. They were thickly engorged, almost pushing back against her touch when she squeezed testingly… It was as if all the remaining life and power in the man’s body had been directed there.

She ached wantonly… until at last, up from the muddy waters it- he rose. A hideous and half-dead zombie, with vacant eyes so unlike her own discerning blue gaze. His hair had thinned and fallen out in places, skin and muscle sloughing off in parts all over. His mouth went agape, the monster wordlessly moaning as he reached out to the sides of the bathtub in order to lift himself up. She’d awakened it with her curiosity… now it was surely time to put an end to both the monster and her morbid fascination.

Jill withdrew her hand and stood up straight, turning to go for her gun… She froze in place. A forbidden and sinful thought in the back of her mind begged her to wait just a little while longer, to just see what would happen. The zombie pulled itself upright in the bathtub, its wet clothes draped over its upper body, leaving the lower half bare and revealing to her the very thing she had just been working towards arousal... The monster reached out and grabbed her.

She didn’t struggle. As soon as he took hold of her arm he mindlessly yanked back and fell backwards back into the disgusting water with a splash. She kicked her legs up and managed to prop herself up so as not to fall completely into the dirty tub. Her boots hung out over the edge and one hand propped up on the lip. Still, the monster had one of her arms… Now he would eat her, she thought with a bizarre sense of arousal and excitement. Closing her eyes, Jill Valentine imagined him leaning forward with his teeth gnashing at the small of her back to tear out her spine- the same place a lover might plant a kiss. Why did they now seem so similar and both so exciting?

Instead, his hand reached up past her slender waist to her flat stomach, coarse fingers depressing into her soft and womanly flesh. Acting purely on base instinct, he guided her body roughly and clumsily until that thing entered her. She closed her eyes and let out a long moan, her knees nearly buckling from the realization of a desire long-denied.

His cock was so thick and strong- impossibly stiff. Zombies didn’t have a pulse… no point in delivering the brain- yet here, she could feel it all coursing through his cock. Everything in the man’s body and mind had been reduced to the most base of purposes- to feed and to fuck. All else was abandoned. He pushed her down by depressing her lower abdomen, filling up her tight pussy with a violent splash of the bathwater. Jill moaned again, now feeling every inch of his cock inside her. She wanted to cover her mouth but with one arm held tightly by monster and the other propping her up in this lurid position, the woman could only hope to silence herself with force of will alone. A will that she no longer possessed.

As if driven by muscle memory and a biological imperative, the zombie’s most carnal instincts surfaced. Up and down he rocked her body, the dirty bathwater sloshing back and forth with each forceful thrust. Her sex and rear dipped into the waters, grinding against his body… Never had she felt anything so firm and satisfying. Oh, how it throbbed when she descended all the way down to the base, her clit kissing his balls. How desperate he was to fill her up as completely as he could. He continued to pump his hips up even when he had reached her deepest. It was as if his hands pushing and pulling her up and down and his hips thrusting upwards were controlled by two separate impulses. In this reverie of utter helplessness, the woman threw her head back and let out a loud moan, Jill’s voice overtaking the groans of the ravenous zombie. Her muffled exhortations echoed through the hallway outside.

The monster clamored around to feel her more thoroughly, hands groping her breasts and squeezing her soft womanflesh. The zombie let go of her arm and she used her newfound freedom to stabilize herself and move with him- pounding herself down onto his cock, rolling her hips and arching her back. Jill realized that she was soon going to cum like this. Not a thought entered her mind about how sick and twisted it was for her to be getting off like this, to cum all over the dick of a flesh-eating monster.

Yet still her toes curled in her boots and she rocked her hips in tandem with his instinctive pulling and thrusting motions. Unexpectedly, what finally threw her over the edge into orgasm was the suddenness of his climax. A hot jet of semen pumped deep up into her womb. Even with all these other sensations assailing her, she could feel that thick load gushing into her, filling her to the brim. It continued to pour on, his cock shooting stream after thick stream of spunk until the excess dribbled out of her sex and became a thick diluted fog in the murky waters just beneath their twisted union. Midway through this horrifying ecstasy, her own sex began to clench and convulse. Waves of orgasm rolled out from her loins over her whole body, shattering whatever balance she had and making her whole body stiffen up like it was afflicted with a rigor mortis of its own. Jill let out a throaty cry of pleasure and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Losing control of her mind and body, the woman moaned and convulsed as the zombie pulled her closer towards his chest, dragging her into the tub with him so she couldn’t accidentally spasm out of his grasp. Half of her head dipped into the water, her beret falling off when she swung her head back forward. The zombie wrapped his arms around her in what almost appeared like a lover’s embrace as he pumped away at her sex, still emptying his balls into her all the while. Jill’s fingers clutched the edges of the bathtub and her boots dangled off the sides, legs spread eagle as her pussy gushed and clenched on him underneath the murky surface of the water. As if she was milking him of all he had.

Jill just couldn’t stop moaning. It soon became obvious that whatever biological mechanism stopped a man after a few seconds of orgasm ...was no longer present in her ghoulish lover. He would just keep cumming and cumming until his body gave out. For as long as he would keep cumming like this, so would she. His throbbing cock and her clenching pussy sending them both helplessly into the throes of a mindless ecstasy. Jill’s vision began to blur as she stared up into the ceiling with vacant eyes and the anguished expression of utter pleasure upon her fair features. 

With her mouth agape, she began to drool and wordlessly moan with her lover into the night.


	3. Cerberus, L-Shaped Corridor, July 24, 2350 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Associated image; http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Kingsway/634786/Jill-vs-Cerberus

In the east wing bathroom, a half-nude Jill Valentine bit her lip as she looked down at the inert zombie laying half-submerged in the bathtub. She held herself with an unsettling sense of dread and morbid curiosity. Her body was still so hot… The monster’s head lolled backwards over the edge of the tub, its mouth agape and eyes vacant as it stared into the ceiling, entirely spent. It was still alive… but the exertion of fucking her must have put it into some kind of state of unconsciousness. In her exploration the mansion, she’d already come across a few monsters just laying on the floor, seemingly dead.

Semen dribbled down her thigh and to her knee. A drop fell to the floor between her boots.

“What was I thinking?” Jill asked herself aloud, rubbing her forehead and shaking her head.

The woman’s lust had abated for the moment, satiated only by fornicating with the creature laying before her. Jill couldn’t say for sure what had come over her just then. She was just trying to cool off after what she saw in through the viewport back at the mirror room. Her thoughts brought her back to that place- where she spied another woman fucking one of those things... 

“One of these things.” She quietly corrected.

Jill thought that it must have been her imagination- she told herself that there was no way anyone could be doing such depraved things with a monster like that.

Yet here she stood… having did just that. Now that the illicit thrill and ecstasy of fucking such a thing had passed, Jill was left with a sense of profound shame and disgust. Not for the hideous creature soaking in the bathtub before her- she didn’t even feel nauseous... but for herself. The zombies couldn’t help themselves. They were just mindless slaves to their hunger and lust. She had no excuse. Her thoughts drifted back to all of her other encounters with the monsters. Now she understood why it was such a… thrill when they grabbed her- why they never seemed to try and eat her like everyone else. How many times did this almost happen?

Her mind reeled at the possibility. If she hadn’t ran to Barry after finding Kenneth, would that monster have raped her? All the others she had shot down… Why was the prospect of being violated by them all so exciting instead of horrifying!?

She still felt so warm and desirous- no better than when she started. Jill put her hand over her face, staring through the gaps in her fingers at the zombie. ‘I can’t stay here.’ She thought, crouching down and rifling through the pockets of her pants on the floor. She inspected the jade arrowhead and nodded, “Right… the graveyard.”

Jill found herself talking to herself more and more. She thought for sure she must be going crazy. Something was wrong with her- it had to be if she was getting off on fucking these monsters. She’d feel a lot safer with any of her teammates… but how could Jill ever face them after what she’d done? She didn’t want to think about it.

The fastest way to the cemetery was… down the hall into the L-shaped corridor. That would lead her to the main entrance. Jill resolved to get dressed and leave this shameful scene as soon as possible. It was a good thing Barry was exploring the other side of the mansion… Chris and Wesker were still unaccounted for however. She plucked her holster off the ground and pulled out her pistol, leveling the sights upon the zombie in the bathtub.

Jill stood there, half-naked and pointing her gun at the monster for a long time… it wasn’t much different from any of the other zombies she had put down throughout the Mansion. They weren’t human anymore. After she got over the shock of seeing that first one tear out Kenneth’s throat, Jill had no problem killing them.

Still, she wouldn’t shoot him. Jill told herself that it posed no threat and that she was saving precious ammunition. When did her other hand go between her thighs? She looked down at it- at the slick white mixture running down her fingers to her knuckles. Rubbing it off on her hip, she finally started getting dressed.

The way she put her clothes back on- Jill hardly looked like the consummate professional everyone at S.T.A.R.S. knew her to be. She just needed to get away from this thing. She didn’t think to tuck her pant legs into her boots and her holsters and belt were haphazardly buckled over her now loose trousers.

Jill hurried away, eager to remove herself from this illicit scene- eager to remove herself from the reminder of her carnal weakness.

She entered the L-shaped corridor, nervously passing by a window. The last time she went this way, something cracked the glass from outside and gave her a fright. Jill clutched her pistol in both hands as she marched on, readying herself for whatever lay ahead. No matter what had just happened in the bathroom, she was still in a mansion filled with these murderous creatures. Jill couldn’t let her guard down in such a place...

The woman got halfway down the brightly lit hallway and around the bend when the sound of glass shattering seized her attention. She squared her hips, spread her feet and took aim at the window before her- the one that cracked on her first trip through. Nothing!

No, it came from behind! Her eyes widened and she whirled around to find a monstrous zombified dog panting and running straight at her! With a loud crack and a flash, she shot it square in the chest as it lunged at her. The hound fell backwards and she leveled her sights on it, putting three more rounds in it until she was certain it was dead. It wasn’t going to come any closer… she could no longer trust herself when one of those things got too close.

Another crash echoed through the hallway behind her and Jill gasped. She could already hear its paws pounding upon the tiled floor as it sprinted straight for her.

The woman spun around, pistol first- just to catch it in the horrible canine’s mouth. The infected doberman clamped down on fingers and metal both, wrenching the gun out of her hands and sending it clacking and bouncing on the smooth floor as it slipped out of his mouth.

“Aah!” She clutched her hand in pain and grit her teeth as the monster withdrew and circled around for another attack. It lowered its head and growled menacingly, spittle dripping to the floor.

Her gun was just a few feet away in front of her, laying on the floor between her and the monster. It sniffed at the air. She could see shards of glass embedded in its head and back. Either from the infection or a previous fight, some of the dog’s flesh was stripped to the bone in patches around his body. Just like the zombies… it had become single-mindedly ravenous, with no sense of self-preservation. Yet something seemed to change as it sniffed at the air again. Its growls were no longer that of a starving predator’s. Like a switch turning on in its brain, something else became its singular purpose in life. In the far recesses of her mind, Jill thought she might have an idea what now possessed him. It was a desire she secretly shared herself.

The cerberus started to run at her again. She had to think fast if she was going to get out of this… there was no time to reach for the gun. When he started to bound towards her a second time, Jill raised her arms up in defense and he jumped onto her- throwing her onto her back and knocking the wind out of her lungs. She closed her eyes and desperately shook her head, struggling to pull the dog off of her. No more daggers...

She was too addled with adrenaline to fully realize that it wasn’t trying to bite her anymore… or to notice that it started to uncontrollably hump at her abdomen. Just a hint of red was starting to poke through the furry sheath between his lower legs… but it was growing fast. With some effort, she wrestled the doberman away and heaved it off to the side. The cerberus started dashing away back to where she came from and Jill suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over her… It was only a moment’s respite, however, as the zombified hound quickly whirled around and sprinted at her again.

The gun! She scrambled across the floor for her sidearm and just got her fingers on the barrel when she felt something latch onto her boot and wrench her whole body backwards.

In the struggle, she inadvertently flicked the pistol away and it slid away with a twirl across the tiled floor. Jill was dragged away by her boot . The floor squealed with her attempts to gain some kind of traction and each violent twisting of the dog’s jaws drew her further away from salvation. Her boots were hard leather and he’d have some trouble chewing through it… but still, that powerful deathgrip just pulled her further and further away.

The doberman let go- only to adjust its grip on her a split second later. This time he only got a hold of her pant leg, loose and unbloused from her rush to get dressed before. With its jaws latched tight on the fabric, the cerberus shook its head and her whole leg with it. He pulled her pants down to her hips where it caught against her belt. What terrible strength and tenacity!

Jill’s mind was filled with only the vaguest instinct to get away as she shouted, “No!” Her hands scrambled down to her waist and she unbuckled her belt. In an instant it snapped off and her trousers went with it. The monster was suddenly flung backwards, with nothing to show for his efforts but a pair of pants between his teeth.

The woman scampered on her hands and knees for the gun. She heard a growl and the monster’s feet pounding behind her again. She screamed in vain as she reached out for her weapon.

Only… instead of another vicious bite, Jill felt the creature’s weight bearing down upon her. With his chest against her back, the monster hooked his forelegs under her stomach and pulled her away. She was very hot again… and fear gave way to thrill as something in the back of her mind realized what this resembled. Her heart was pounding and as the dog pulled her back, a profound sense of relief and even joy came over her.

Now she understood completely. It didn’t want to kill her- it wanted to mate with her. Jill closed her eyes as she was filled with a guilty sense of euphoria at the prospect, “Ohh.”

She felt its hot and hard member clumsily jabbing her butt and thighs, that crimson thing seeking entrance wherever it could. ‘Is this a dog’s…?’ Jill’s excited thoughts came unbidden in wild anticipation. Was it any different than fucking a zombie? Perhaps it was even more debasing, being mounted like a bitch by some grotesque hound.

She closed her eyes lowered her head, fingers splayed out wide on the floor as she gave in and her resistance melted away. He was now completely hard but still missed every attempt at penetration. His throbbing member probed her in vain, smearing her thighs and ass with a dog’s precum.

Jill didn’t want to be so aroused.. she didn’t want to get off on fucking a monster- especially a dog… but she couldn’t deny the morbid and carnal curiosity tugging at her. Maybe it would be better if someone found her. They could put an end to this while she still had some shred of dignity. The thought of her comrades coming across her like this was unbearable, yet perhaps that would be preferable than being left alone with one of these monsters again...

The cerberus groaned as it struggled to get a good grip on her, thrusting its hips against her ass until at last, with the incomparable sensation of penetration striking at her core, Jill felt the monster’s cock sliding deep in her pussy. She was already sopping wet for him.

It wasn’t at all like a zombie… this infected dog was mindless in a different way- though still wild and bestial. Not just faster, but stronger and more coordinated. When it finally entered her, the doberman doubled his pace, thrusting away with a frenzied rhythm. Jill let out a moan as she raised her butt in the air and lowered her chest to the floor- all to better receive him.

His red flushed cock appeared and disappeared within her in a blur of motion. Every thrust brought their bodies together and met her lower lips to his furred sheathe. The cerberus’ balls slapped against her with each gyration- a steady beat echoing against the sound of his groaning and Jill’s pleasured sighs.

She had lost herself in that animalistic rutting, rocking on her knees back and forth to take more of him in. Before long she felt… a tightness in her womanhood- and it was growing. With a horrible sense of realization, Jill only then recognized what was happening. She had completely forgotten! Once a dog started to cum, a bulging knot at the base of his cock swelled to keep his bitch from getting away. They could mate like this for half an hour or more… if a normal zombie could stay hard and keep cumming long after when it should have ended, she could only imagine what it might be like with a dog...

Jill wanted it. The woman had to fight the compulsion to just lay there and get fucked like a bitch.

As incredible as it felt and as desirous as she was, it was too much. Jill couldn’t stand to be found in that state of debauchery if Chris or Barry or Wesker came by. She wasn’t that far gone and depraved… not yet at least.

She brought one knee up and planted her boot on the ground as she reached back to push the dog away- to try and twist him out before the knot could grow inside of her and trap them both in bestial fornication. All the while, that swollen member started to fill her womb with dog cum.

It hurt… it hurt so good. With a mixture of shame and gratification, she was glad that even the act of resistance would visit upon her body such wonderfully agonizing pleasure. She had to fight with every bit of her willpower against the compulsion to surrender.

Finally, it began to give- and the swelling knot that was stuck inside her pussy started to budge between her womanly lips. The dog growled in her ear, dripping spittle onto her shoulder. His knot popped out of her with a wet gush that spilled onto the floor. The sudden sensation of it passing through the tight seal her pussy made sent Jill’s body spiralling towards a climax. The dog didn’t relent either- most of his thick cock was still inside of her, filling her up with his cum. He kept pumping his hips, forcing that long shaft in her as deep as it would go. Again he was threatening to shove that bulging knot back inside of her!

What single-minded focus! Pulling the knot out hadn’t dampened his ardor even one bit- it even seemed to make him more frenzied than before. She scrambled forward as it continued to hump her. Each powerful thrust inadvertently pushed her closer to her goal and they still hadn’t completely separated. She was now dragging him. Finally Jill got close enough to snatch her gun and twist it in her hands. She shut her eyes and held the pistol in both hands. Jill pointed it over her shoulder, planting the barrel against the infected dog’s throat.

It was just then, forcing itself through- that the dog’s hard knot burrowed deep in her pussy a second time, forcing out a wet mixture of semen and juices splashing to the tiled floor below. The exquisite pain shook Jill to her core and she started to cum ...and cum hard. Her pussy clenched around the dog’s cock, all but ensuring they’d remain stuck. Jill’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her muscles started to spasm, from her legs to her stomach to, most importantly of all, her fingers. With a squeeze of the trigger and a loud crack, she shot the cerberus dead and it collapsed atop her, its deadweight pushing her to the ground.

In rhythmic waves, her pussy still clenched hard around his member and his knot, as if to urge his cock to carry on now that he had expired. For a while yet, his reproductive functions would very well go on- until he emptied his balls completely. The involuntary contractions from both of their bodies would continue this debaucherous fornication for a while yet. 

Drool had puddled on the floor out of the corner of her mouth as Jill came over and over again. She sighed and moaned, her pussy gripping tight the engorged cock that was still coursing streams of watery cum into her womb. She had defeated the monster… and yet Jill laid on the ground, helplessly tied together with the limp body bearing down on her and filling her.

It would feel no more pleasure or desire… and now all the gratification of this union belonged to Jill alone.


	4. Crimsonhead, Cemetery. July 25, 0130 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Associated image; https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Kingsway/668519/Jill-vs-Crimsonhead

Jill Valentine descended down a long shadowy stairwell, passing by flickering torchlit furnaces and stone-hewn walls. It was a dire and foreboding place, buried underneath the cemetery hidden behind the Mansion. It smelled of sepulchre air, rust, and burnt wood. She could hear the medieval-like sound of old machinery at work behind the walls, fighting against the crackling of a fire. Every time Jill had to come down here, all she wanted to do was leave as quickly as possible.

The Book of Curses ominously said that the four masks would awaken ‘evil’. Somehow… she thought that might get her one step closer to escaping this place and uncovering the secrets of this horrible mansion. She had to get away from this place- away from these monsters. Jill no longer felt as if her life was in danger, not all the time, but couldn’t bear the things she had done to survive… and ever-present was this nagging thought crawling at the back of her mind that the sordid ‘arrangement’ she had with the monsters could change at a moment’s notice.

How many times would she have met her end if one of them simply decided to eat her instead of fuck her like all the others? There was no doubt that she had stupidly left herself open to it… She had to remind herself that they were still cannibalistic abominations. It was utterly foolish and pointless to treat them any differently. Yet even so, she still had her trousers untucked from her boots and her belt on a little loose. Ever since that encounter with the dogs, she convinced herself that it was a survival technique in case she was grabbed again- but in truth, Jill found it convenient to give these monsters as much access as they needed...

In the underground chamber there was suspended a coffin looming over the dungeon. It hung perilously by a single chain, dangling like the sword of Damocles. Three of the masks had already been slotted in place, leaving only this final one she held in her hand. The woman drew her pistol in preparation for… whatever it was that this contraption was going to do. ‘No matter what’s in there.’ She assured herself, ‘I have to put it down.’

She couldn’t show any weakness. She had to chastise herself for being too… forgiving of the other monsters- that every encounter could be her last if she kept being so stupid. “Just kill it.” Jill told herself aloud, “Whatever it is.”

When she slotted in the final mask, the sarcophagus fell to the stone with a heavy dull clang and fell on its back, the crash echoing through the whole room. Jill’s heart was pounding and she narrowed her eyes on the front sight post of her pistol- angling it just above the fallen coffin.

...Nothing.

She inched closer, approaching until she saw what was within- not just another zombie… human once, but his skin was tinted red all over, flushed with blood vessels seemingly ready to burst. His fingers were malformed into monstrous claws and his ragged clothes looked a bit older than most of the other monsters she’d ran into. Her tense muscles relaxed when she saw that he wasn’t moving.

Jill knelt down, trepidatiously taking a stone & metal object at his feet. For some reason, it was quite warm. When the metal coffin was hanging from the ceiling, it was far away from any of the fires or other heat sources so there was no way it could have been from them… Even if this creature was already dead, the woman didn’t want to stick around too long to unravel such a trivial mystery.

But then a portcullis started to descend over the entrance, metal grating against stone. Jill leaped up to her feet and darted across the room to escape. Of course, if it wasn’t the damned monsters- it was all these deathtraps… and she couldn’t seduce a trap into sparing her life. She got to the entrance just as the iron bars shut over it. She shook them in frustration… and heard a groan from behind her.

The ‘evil’ had indeed awoken… and it was standing right behind her. A tall crimson-skinned monster, with a blood-caked beard and jagged protrusions of bone and misshapen muscle along his manacled arms. The chains rattled with each movement. He was more muscular than any of the others… and his head jittered as hot steam came out from his breath. At the mere sight of him, her body responded with a guilty warmth of its own.

He wiped his mouth with his clawed hand and growled at the sight of her.

Jill brought her pistol up and started firing. She just wanted to kill it as soon as possible. If she hesitated, if she showed it any mercy or… the same sort of weakness she had shown to the others- this unknown thing might very well just kill her. It started to sprint at her, heedless of the rounds she sent burrowing into his muscled flesh.

She backed into the corner of the room, against the cold stone wall, and managed to get off four shots before the creature lunged at her. Jill ducked beneath it as it swung and she stumbled to the ground, whirling around so that the woman was on her hands and feet crawling backwards. Those claws were sharp by the looks of it. The crimson headed zombie groaned and trembled. She could see steam rising off of his whole body wherever flesh was exposed. All the blood pumping through his system must have made him so hot and strong and agile, more so than any of the zombies or even the dogs. It was almost like he was more alive now than he’d ever been as a human.

“No!” She shook her head as she tried to fight off those illicit thoughts. The monster turned in place with another bestial growl from the back of his throat. She shot at him again but he barely even flinched. Her finger squeezed the trigger down… only to click.

Her pale blue eyes widened in realization. Training kicked it and she immediately went to reload. Thumbing the release button on the side and dropping the spent magazine between her legs, she reached into one of her pouches for more ammo- just as the monster roared and spasmed in place.

She hesitated… either stricken by fear or confusion at the sight.

The crimson head itched at his torso and thighs, growling and roaring. He juttered and shook in place as his claws tore through his own clothes, tearing them to ribbons until they hung in tatters. She knew what it felt like to feel too hot like that… and a horrible sense of dread came over her as she realized in the darkest recesses of her mind just how similar they were. She didn’t want to consider the possibility that she might end up like this thing! Yet… in her most deepest and darkest heart of hearts, there was something undeniably alluring about succumbing to an affliction that left one helpless but to fuck forever. She was already wet at the looming possibility that pervaded her subconscious ever since that first time in the bathroom.

He roared into the air, his voice echoing in the chamber so that it sounded like it had come from all around her. It appeared as if his body had burned away all its fat to sustain this kind of bestial energy, leaving behind only the lean and wiry musculature beneath. His cock was a pure red as well, the focal point of blood flow and engorged with everything he could muster. She’d never seen anything like it… and she couldn’t take her eyes off of it either. He was seeping precum and Jill could see the veins coursing and throbbing in pulses matching his heartbeat. There he was hottest, and it was from that there the steam came off him most prominently.

She knew what was next. Jill unbuckled her belt, hoping to protect her own clothes from his frenzied passions if it came down to it. In truth, she didn’t care about any of that. Out of some unacknowledged need, she just wanted to be naked for him. Even as her fingers moved, Jill cursed herself for her wantonness in this moment of weakness. Whatever decency she had left was a lie she told herself. She pushed her pants halfway down her legs before he was upon her, roughly tearing it down the rest of the way and popping a button in the process. Being so close to him, she could feel the intensity and heat radiating off of his body. The woman was already sweating… but her own warmth seemed to be subsumed by his until she felt like she must be cold in comparison!

He roared and shoved her down onto her back by gripping one of her shoulder pads and forcing it down. She was glad that he chose something padded to absorb the impact… something he could dig his claws into that wasn’t her flesh.

Jill shut her eyes and screamed as he entered her- it was hotter than anything she’d ever had before. If she were not so afflicted by this debaucherous desire, it might even be too painful to bear. The crimson head violently savaged her pussy, pushing his cock in her like a piston. She imagined it was like an iron rod heated over a fire, something no woman could endure… yet endure it she did. Enjoy it even.

The monster gnashed his teeth as he hunched over her. She planted her hands flat on his torso and felt his taut musculature. The skin was thinly stretched over those hard muscle fibers like tanned leather and it was cut and torn in places. The abrasions looked and felt much too small to be from his claws… it was like his body could barely contain all that frenzied madness and power he had- like he was bursting apart at the seams. These vague thoughts, much less concise in her own imagination, spurred her on to greater heights of carnal pleasure. His own body could barely contain all this aggression and virility… so she was his outlet now.

The inkling of such a thought made Jill’s toes curl and dig into the inside of her boots.

With a violent roar into the air, the crimson head began to cum. The woman’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned. His whole body flexed and clenched, as if every biological effort was directed towards this singular exertion. Jill felt his cum hitting her with such a force that she could barely fathom what was going on. It wasn’t any less hot- but the sensation most certainly was different- wet and soft compared to his piston-like shaft. She was overflowing in an instant, and rather than a series of tensing muscle contractions ushering him out in spurts- it was almost as if one long and continuous clench forced out all of his semen in a single unbroken stream. Jill moaned in ecstasy as she orgasmed with the monster, her womanhood contracting in rhythmic waves- fighting against him in vain.

The crimson head groaned and fell forward after he was spent, pushing down upon her all of his weight and heat. When she came back down from her high, she was beset with a hazy fog of confusion.

...all the other zombies took minutes to exhaust themselves. This was over in a fraction of the time. He was still rock hard, showing no signs of softening any time soon- so it was a little difficult to extricate herself from him. Jill had to reach down and remove him herself, spilling out a torrent of steaming cum. She shrugged him off to the side and onto his back, where he lay with his cum-covered cock still proudly standing erect.

She bit her lip… it probably should have hurt more to have something like that inside of her. She looked down at the pool of hot semen accumulating between her thighs. It too was steaming off the ground, almost too hot to touch. Something must have truly been wrong with her if she found such sensations more pleasurable than painful. A mixture of shame and excitement overcame her as she thought of how much of it she still had inside her womb, accompanied by a bizarre satisfaction in her ability to endure such extremes. She was conscious and he was not… Jill thought that a victory.

The woman rolled over on her hands and knees and crawled over to where her pants had gone when, suddenly, she heard another groan from behind her… and the rattling of chains. A wave of relief and even licentious joy swept over Jill Valentine as she realized that this monster had just the same kind of stamina and virility to keep going as all the others- he just spent it all in shorter spurts… and recovered in seconds.

A debaucherous hint of a smile crept at the corner of her lips as she knelt there in anticipation for the monster behind her. She just had to wait for a few seconds when two powerful claws gripped her hips and pulled her back onto an impossibly hard, impossibly hot-blooded cock. The woman planted her palms on the cold stone and lowered her head, moaning in anguished delight as he ravished her again, growling and urging himself on harder.

The sounds of their ravenous fucking echoed all the way up the stairwell and into the cemetery.

She paid no mind to the sting on her hips from his claws, instead becoming completely absorbed in the frenzied pounding of her sex. He was more wild and vocal than any of the other monsters… and now he was even louder, more passionate and aggressive than before. She felt sweat pouring down her forehead and onto her nose… he was burning up, each blurred jackhammer of a thrust getting hotter and hotter. He even grew inside her, though she could barely tell this apart from the myriad of other sensations assailing her more delicate frame. In a primal desire to fuck, Jill was bouncing her hips back against him, planting her hands on the ground and pushing it away to match even a fraction of his ferocity and passion.

He roared into the air and came again, filling her with that same wondrous sensation that threw her over the brink of pleasure and sent her spiralling into ecstasy’s embrace the first time. He seized up with a groan and his claws relaxed, releasing her just as she was recoiling from one of his thrusts. Her pussy sputtered hot cum over her thighs and calves as the monster fell onto his side and left her to deal with her own orgasm for just a few moments.

She fell onto her own side in exhaustion and looked back at him when she regained her composure. Even just laying there, she could see how fast his heart was pumping. That was it, she realized- the key to dealing with this crimson headed thing. There was only so much a body could take… Jill was quite utterly spent herself. It was only the illicit thrill and the aftershocks of a powerful orgasm that kept her from succumbing completely to her fatigue. Her eyes trailed down to his cock, oozing pre-cum to displace the cum he’d already slathered all over it… and beating like his heart. No, pounding like his heart. He seemed even bigger than before.

Despite her exhaustion, she crawled over to him and angled herself over him. Sweat had stained her top a darker shade of blue and beads formed all over her skin, dropping onto the inert monster beneath her. He lay there, eyes vacant and features unmoving as his veins throbbed, bulging and shrinking with each overloaded pulse of blood coursing through them. It would only take a few seconds before he was up and at it again...

‘Just one more.’ She thought. That’s what it would take to burn him out completely. Jill furrowed her brow in anger and vindictive triumph both. “Give it to me one more time, you bastard.” She challenged between her grit teeth.

Suddenly his eyes flared to life again and his hands immediately went to her hips, slamming her whole body down on his cock. Now fucking him on her own terms, Jill pressed his body down and pushed her hips up after every hard thrust. She knew with certainty that he’d slam her whole body back down over his cock no matter how far she got. Her palms nearly burned on his taut leathery skin, but she grit her teeth through the pain and focused on rolling her hips back against him.

The monster gnashed his teeth as he pumped his cock up into her a piston, harder and faster and hotter than anything that had come before. Even before he came, she felt her sense of the world slipping- plunging into another mindless series of bestial orgasms. With her eyes rolling into the back of her head once more, Jill Valentine opened her mouth agape to moan, drooling as her body went limp and helpless, bouncing up and down from the monster using her like a fuck toy.

He came again, the mixture of their cum spilling to the floor and over his groin. It swept along her sweat covered thighs and dribbled to the ground. It found paths down his balls and groin to the cold stone floor. He didn’t sweat- it all vaporized as it soon as it beaded through his pores. The instant Jill’s own sweat hit his body, it turned turned into a hot hiss of steam. She bucked on him, mouth open wide, possessed with a lust just as frenzied and feverish as he was. Despite the way he held her down and fucked her like a jack-hammer, neither of them had any control over themselves. Not anymore.

Their fucking kept pushing out by force heaps of cum that he poured up into her womb- until there was nothing left for him to give. He had completely exhausted himself. It lay over his nethers and the floor piping hot, or was trapped in her womb where it would fill the woman with the most profound sense of heat and fullness she’d ever known. The crimson-skinned monster finally let out a groan and relaxed- his clawed hands falling off of her and onto the cold stone floor. His head fell to the side and he let out a final gasp of steamy air.

Jill’s moans and pants filled the air for a long time before the contractions of her pussy stopped and she was finally allowed to regain her sense of time and place. Her eyes blinked as she slowly came back to the dungeon under the cemetery… and she looked down at the thing lying beneath her. She could feel his pulse in his cock, beating against her womanhood... it was slowing down. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and Jill looked down with her eyes half-closed at the defeated monster. He wouldn’t get up a fourth time. Though ravaged and exhausted, she had won and survived against the monsters. Again.


	5. Plant 42, Point 42. July 25, 0230 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The associated image for this one is available only to Kingsway's patrons! Sorry, you'll just have to support a wonderful artist. :P

Jill looked out the rain-soaked window of Room 003, holding a plastic bottle of dark liquid in her hands. It was V-Jolt, a chemical developed to combat some kind of giant monstrous plant implanted with something called the Tyrant Virus. Apparently this mansion was being used to conduct all manner of biological experiments. That explained everything. The zombies, the bizarre architecture… maybe even her own sordid situation.

A zombie lay in the adjacent bathroom, incapacitated not by firearm or blade but by her own indomitable spirit… or perhaps a weakness of the flesh. She saved a bullet by fucking him until his body gave out, just like the first time she’d encountered one of those things in a bathroom. She planted her hands on the sink and watched him in the mirror, groaning as he emptied himself into her. It used to be that she couldn’t even stand the sight of one of those zombies even as they brought her to the height of pleasure… So much had changed in the short span of time between then and now. Looking upon the horrible aberrations only excited her further.

The storm outside had passed, leaving only its distant thunder clouds rumbling as they drifted off into the forest. The thought suddenly occurred to her that she could probably escape. She knew for certain that the monsters wouldn’t hurt her… not seriously. She’d gotten a fair share of scratches and even a few little bites but it was nothing the Arklay herbs couldn’t fix.

Out in the forest, the dogs would certainly catch up with her… but then she’d deal with them the same way she dealt with everything else. Her womanhood ached with desire at the thought of being taken by them again. Fucked on her knees like a bitch, tied to them for half an hour or more as they mated. She ran her hand over her lower abdomen, gently pressing down upon where she felt the knot the last time… even after just dispatching that zombie in the other room, she still couldn’t help but be so desirous. The insatiable desire used to be more disturbing to think about.

Jill couldn’t leave her comrades behind though. Barry and Wesker were still alive- hopefully Chris was too. She had to press on for their sake.

That’s what she told herself… part of her kept exploring the mansion and the residence out of morbid curiosity. By now she’d been used by zombies, dogs, and even sharks and snakes and spiders. She had grown more accustomed with fucking them to survive, though that was disquieting in another sense. This wasn’t something any normal woman was supposed to be accustomed to and from what she knew of animal biology, even normal sharks and spiders were cannibalistic to their mates. If those creatures didn’t harm her, she was beginning to think nothing would. That kind of confidence was dangerous, she had to remind herself.

She had found documents that attested to this Plant 42’s penchant for strangling and consuming the researchers here… yet when she misstepped over a gap in the floor, the vines merely tried to hold her in place and seek entrance through her trousers. A part of her regretted the fact that she didn’t let it try just once. She wondered in guilty shame what it must feel like.

Jill looked over at the roots covering the wall- burrowing through the timber in its effort to swallow up the whole dormitory. If what these documents said was true… the other members of S.T.A.R.S. would be in danger if she let it go. She was the only one in Alpha team who could get close enough to it. Just for that purpose, Jill managed to concoct V-Jolt in spite of the dizzying haze of arousal clouding her mind. Jill figured she could go back down to the Aquaring and apply it to the roots there… or she could try to apply it directly to the plant’s main body in the next room. That might be more effective, she theorized. Really, she just wanted to get nearer to it, to see it up close… and she couldn’t have known that it was hanging from the ceiling instead of sprouting out of the ground.

Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she knew it might just end up killing her this evening. Maybe that would be a redemption for mating with the monsters that had killed her comrades. In some cases… mating with the monsters that once were her comrades. A perverse sense of shame washed over her whenever she thought of how she came so hard with Forest. 

The book puzzle in Room 003 moved a shelf and had revealed a secret passageway to ‘Point 42’, the lair of that monstrous plant she’d read so much about. The woman didn’t know what to expect… but Jill pressed onwards into the unknown. She just had to.

The woman emerged out into a massive open room, draped and covered from ceiling to wall in vines, roots, and exotic flora. The whole room was an extension of its being, a hint of what the dormitory was to become if left as it was… perhaps the entire forest could end up an extension of Plant 42, given enough time. Hanging there in the center was the great plant itself, suspended like some kind of grotesque chandelier. It involuntarily spewed acidic fluid that hissed on the ground and walls, corroding the wood in an instant. Swaying in the air were vines like tentacles, some as wide as tree trunks and others more slender, each ending in phallic bulbs and pistils. They oozed some kind of fluid like sap or resin, distinct from the acid it hurtled across the room. The sight of them dripping gave Jill cause to freeze dead in her tracks and forget everything she intended to do here.

She found herself enamored with the creature’s exotic features, her whole body paralyzed save for her eyes. They wandered over its form, following the vines to their oozing tips and then back back to its bulbous center mass. The woman felt a familiar and lurid warmth burgeoning in her womanhood once more… She held the V-Jolt tightly in her hands but could only stare at the undulating mass of plantlife before her. Sensing her presence in its lair, the great creature’s vines swayed and gravitated towards her.

The woman stuffed the plastic bottle under her armpit and lifted her chin as the tendrils began to slither testingly over her body. Its dripping bulbs slid across her body, draping over her skin and clothes a mixture of its honeylike juices. The scent was so sweet and intoxicating… it filled her head with notions of desire and the vague imagery of sex with it.

The vines wrapped around her figure, constricting her like serpents and swaddling her in a cradle of tentacles… Closing her eyes, Jill allowed herself to be drawn into the great plant’s embrace. The vines burrowed their way into her pants, probing ever closer to her sex. It was as if they knew where to look, Jill thought with an illicit thrill. This creature must have been guided by her scent… or perhaps some other preternatural understanding of her anatomy. Her mind went wild with speculation as the vines writhed over her feminine figure.

A particularly thick tendril wrapped around her wrist, tugging it away and loosening the plastic bottle from her grasp. She went to stabilize it with her other hand but soon found that one bound in the slithering vines as well. Out tumbled the bottle of V-Jolt onto the floor, the dull thumping of plastic echoing out from where it struck the wooden floorboards. The mixture was thankfully unharmed… but now quite a distance away as the great plant yanked her by her wrists.

She struggled to pry herself free, but the massive plant pulled on her until she was bent over. Her body was swarmed with smaller vines, some sliding between her belt loops, pressing up her pant legs or burrowing into her shirt. One of them burrowed under her chest harness and it snapped off. Her belt soon followed as she fell to her knees and tried to get towards the bottle. Suddenly she felt her feet lifted up off the ground- pulled up into the air. Jill clawed at the ground until her fingers clutched at nothing but air. Her beret fell to the floor not far from the bottle.

The plant’s smaller tendrils wriggled in her pant legs until they came out the other side, gliding past her belly and sliding into her shirt. The bulbs caught on the waistband of her trousers and began to drag it up her form. The plant even straightened her legs so that it could better slide them off. She realized with a growing sense of satisfaction that this one was just like the rest, doomed to use its limited intellect for only the most basic of compulsions, feeding and fucking. All of them preferred the latter with Jill.

She moaned as a swarm of hot tentacles found their way up to her sex- probing it… and fighting to gain entry. She couldn’t tell how many would fill her- nor did she much care. Jill threw her head back and furrowed her brow as they plunged into her ass as well, seeping a hot honeylike sap on their way in. A vine cupped her breast as more of its kin wrapped around her form, covering her in the sweet juices. It felt like cum, she thought in ecstasy- it felt like being covered in hot seed all over. The massive bulb above her exploded with a cloudy mist of pollen that moistened her whole body. Despite the acidic discharge spewing throughout the room and those terrible club-like tentacles… Plant 42 brought none of these lethal instruments to bear upon the woman in its grasp. She hadn’t the faintest idea what use it had found in keeping her like this but that didn’t bother her. It felt good… and in that moment, that’s all that mattered.

She closed her eyes, giving in to its violations. Sap seeped out of her pussy and trickled up her suspended body. Vines came and went from her pussy and ass to such a degree that she lost count of how many different tentacles she’d taken. They wriggled inside of her, firm and flexible all at once, exploring in every direction her deepest recesses.

Jill saw a red bulb hovering near, blooming to reveal a dripping pistil at its core. Whatever misguided compulsion made her open her mouth, she couldn’t know for sure. The bulb surged forth, sliding that long oozing tube into her throat- until her lips met the base of the petals. The red flower wrapped around her cheeks and over nose, sealing her mouth and filling her nostrils with a potent aphrodisiac. Jill’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to cum, trembling in the great plant’s grasp. Her body went lip, wracked with orgasm after orgasm that wouldn’t stop. The woman’s body convulsed with every radiant wave of pleasure washing over her. She started to lose sense of where she was or what she was doing- able to think only of the incredible pleasure assaulting every nerve ending in her body. A gurgling moan escaped from her mouth as the pistil pumped a hot and sweet-tasting sugary substance down her throat. Perhaps it was feeding her… and as her vision blurred, she thought of only being fucked and fed for the rest of her natural life. The excess dribbled out from her mouth, trailing up her face in a little river across her nose and brow that disappeared into her hair. More followed, the hot sugary substance washing up her face in rivulets amidst their efforts to obey gravity.

She didn’t even hear the door open below her.

“What the hell!?” Barry shouted, flamethrower in hand. His voice suddenly brought her back to reality, shocking her into lucidity long enough for her to pull her face away from the red bulb and cough up the juices that were being pumped down her throat by that phallic pistil. 

“Jill!?” The older man shouted moments before the great plant wrapped him up in one of its tendrils. He shouted in pain, making plain its murderous intentions for the man. The realization dawned upon her that it might very well just kill Barry and go on fucking and feeding her for eternity… and that there was nothing she could do about it. She felt a deep and abiding humiliation and guilt for thinking, if even for a moment, that she could deal with this monster the same way she had all the others. It was a plant. Not a man or a dog or any other kind of creature that could be seduced.

Barry roared and she thought it was the desperate cry of a man being squeezed to death. The woman shut her eyes… until she heard him unleashing the flamethrower upon the terrible grotesquerie holding them. The flames licked and shot straight at the core of the monstrosity, burning its tentacles at their roots until it released them both and began to retract into the ceiling. The S.T.A.R.S. members fell to the hardwood floor as the singed plant writhed above them.

They had little time to gather their wits, however, as another gush of misty pollen heralded the plant’s return. She could see it practically breathing as it started to distend back into the room.

As Barry was catching his breath, the half-naked woman, soaked head to toe in the monstrosity’s juices, rushed over to the bottle of V-Jolt and wrapped her arms around it tightly in a bear hug. A vine latched around her waist and pulled her back up as she wrenched off the cap. Barry shouted her name again as he began swapping out another fuel canister. She was entirely focused on her task now that someone else’s life was at stake. No one else should have to suffer because of her weakness.

As if to shield her from any harm the flamethrower could do, the giant bulb opened up and Jill was swarmed with smaller tentacles- until they covered just about every inch of her skin. It pulled her in and closed its bulb upon her, enveloping her completely until the world went dark. 

It seemed to desire her all for itself, as much as a plant could desire anything. There was almost something… flattering about it. She wasn’t some helpless damsel in distress to be held at the top of a skyscraper though. The woman was still a member of S.T.A.R.S.

With all her strength, she threw the bottle up and splashed the potent chemicals directly inside the large bulbous mass that composed its ‘body’.

Instantly, the monstrous plant recoiled and began to break apart, petals and vines peeling off its central mass and falling to the ground. The vines wrapping her up began to loosen and the bulbs disintegrate. The woman fell to the ground as the terrible thing finally succumbed to death.

Jill rubbed her forehead as she got up on her knees, panting. Barry patted himself down and sighed in relief. She looked up at him, bizarrely feeling none of the desire and lust she had for any of the monsters… those thoughts were far from her mind now. 

“That was close.” Jill muttered, reflexively covering her naked body and looking around for her clothes, “Thanks again.”

The older man cleared his throat, “Uh, don’t mention it. ...Here.” He picked up her pants and averted any form of eye contact as he held it out for her, “Looks that thing was trying to eat you and I, uh, guess this got in the way”

“Yeah.” She murmured as she sat down and shoved her boots down into the pant legs, “Eat.”

Jill Sandwich. Right.

She couldn’t help but feel like he knew what it was doing to her… It was a good thing she looked so unwilling… the woman had no excuse for her behavior with all the other creatures. If Barry had caught her with a zombie, she’d be hard pressed to deny it as an accident. She resolved to change the subject as quickly as possible. Better to leave these things unspoken.

“Barry.” Jill furrowed her brow, trying to read him, “Have you seen anyone else around?”

“Alive?” He scoffed, “No. I haven’t seen Chris since we got separated in the forest and Captain Wesker, he... well, your guess is as good as mine. Last I saw him was in the main hall.”

He looked away from her and shook his head.

Though she wished the best for them, her mind was on someone else. “How about another woman? Have you… seen anyone like that?” She asked.

The girl she saw through the door might have been the rookie from Bravo Team. Whoever she was, Jill now knew with certainty that she had been doing the same things to survive. It would be some measure of comfort to know she wasn’t alone in her desires.

“No.” He shook his head, “All these monsters have been men.”

Jill avoided his gaze... but he was her old partner- he could read on her face that it was something too shameful to say aloud.

Barry sighed, “Jill, I… there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Before this mission, Captain Wesker asked me to…” He hesitated, his thoughts drifting back to his family, “...keep an eye on you is all.”

He forced a smile, “I know he might seem cold sometimes but, ah, he’s a good guy.”

 

“Okay.” Jill nodded to the man and looked around the room. After uncovering the helmet key from the fireplace, she returned back to her companion.

“Barry...” She said, adjusting the beret on her head.

“Something about that mansion still bothers me.” He said, turning away from her and looking up at the floral corpse hanging above them, “But I think I’ll stay here a little longer. We should split up again and investigate.”

“Alright.” Jill plucked her shirt in both hands, emphasizing how she’d become soaked in sweat and the plan’ts sugary honeydew, “I think I’m going to wash up…”

“Good idea.” He replied, looking away from her again.

She wondered if that zombie back there in the bathroom had awakened again… and whether or not he had anything left in him to satisfy her.


	6. Lisa, Underground Confinement Room, July 25, 0400 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Associated image; http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Kingsway/655517/Jill-vs-Lisa

‘iNside reD and sLimy whiTe and haRd

not true moM wheRe

when atachd momMy she moved no more she screaming

why? Jst want to b with her’

Jill Valentine put the diary down and furrowed her brow. It must have belonged to that… creature- that thing that attacked her in the cabin. At first she thought it was another mindless zombie but this diary had confirmed her suspicions that there something more. It was the architect’s daughter all along, kept in confinement and experimented on for decades. Despite the unintelligable moaning, it hadn’t completely lost its mind like the rest of the monsters in this godforsaken mansion… but that made it no less dangerous.

The woman was brought out of her pensive reverie by the sound of iron scraping, chains rattling, and calloused feet dragging against the cold stone floor. She hurriedly looked around for a way to escape but the monster was quick. Back into the cave? The door locked as soon as she came in… it must have been Barry. Jill hadn’t much time to think on it before the monster dropped down from the ladder above and landed in the small bedroom. Jill’s heart seized as she beheld at the creature lumbering before her.

It was a hunchbacked abomination in a tattered gown, with manacles binding its wrists and irons around its ankles. Lisa’s limbs were elongated from constant mutations… and the monster’s true visage was obscured by a sewn-up mask of leathered faces like a hood. Of all the hideous monstrosities Jill had come across, this one was the most malformed.

The first time they met, Jill was bashed over the head and left unconscious by the fireplace… it could have killed her easily back then. For the first time in this awful mansion, she felt truly and completely helpless. Once again, she was at the mercy of this monster. It hobbled towards her and Jill tried to assess her options. Since Barry left her to die, there was nowhere else she cold go. How could she do anything?

So this was how it would end, ignobly murdered like the rest of her comrades... ‘Barry sold us out.’ She bitterly thought, ‘It was hopeless from the start.’ Jill closed her eyes, surrendering herself to a ghoulish fate.

A hoarse groan poured out of the monster’s lips. “Mmmmooother?”

Jill looked back at the thing, paralyzed with fear. She was still alive. Maybe she had a chance… Should she lie to it like the researchers did? They were all killed in the end… It might just kill her either way.

The woman shook her head, “No...”

She heard a wail of dismay from behind that veil of dead faces and came to the realization that she made the wrong choice. Jill could only hope her execution would be quick. The monster dragged itself towards her, swaying as it stood just before her.

Jill looked up at it, paralyzed with fear and indecision. Jill made the mistake of looking, meeting the monster eye to eye, bright blue to milky pale. The thing called Lisa reached down, long spindly fingers dragging across Jill’s face. The woman closed her eyes and grimaced.

“Smmooth.” The creature weakly moaned.

Jill thought with some resignation that this must be the same thing the other women heard in the moments before this monster tore off their faces but Lisa dropped its hands and Jill let out a long exhale of relief. She looked down to see the wooden manacles binding the thing’s hands together. “Ffffreeee.” Lisa moaned, menacingly jangling the manacles for emphasis. When Jill hesitated to act, Lisa repeated that singular groan, “Fffreee!”

The rest of her body remained frozen as Jill’s hands shakingly reached for her lockpick. Without thinking of anything but self-preservation, she began to move on her own to free the monster.

She trepidatiously started to work on the mechanism in the iron and wood manacles… until, with a sudden click, they fell apart and hit the floor with a dull thunk. Lisa hoarsely shrieked, swaying and reveling in its newfound freedom. Jill took a few steps back to try and make her escape but soon Lisa slunk itself towards Jill and wrapped its arms around the woman.

“Ffffreee!” It moaned.

Jill didn’t know whether or not to struggle. It could just as easily kill her by accident… so she resolved to try and calm it down, uncomfortably embracing the wretch. Her attention was brought to the dolls staring at her in this candle-lit cave. It made her stomach twist and knot. Whatever she had to do to keep it from killing her and making a mask out of her face too...

“Sssstay.” Lisa moaned, lifting Jill up off the ground and dragging her to the bed. The monster clumsily swung its body over and fell onto the mattress with her, hugging the woman tightly.

The other monsters Jill had faced before… even the ones that had molested her- there was something reassuring about the fact that they were just moving on primal and mindless instinct. Jill couldn’t even begin to imagine what this thing was thinking as it stroked her hair and hugged her close.

The woman felt herself getting hot once again. The terrible and familiar warmth of arousal. Ever since she stepped into this horrible mansion, Jill had been accosted by this singular horrible desire. She had begun to suspect that she was infected with something as well. Perhaps something more degrading than being turned into a flesh-devouring zombie. It gave her… unseemly thoughts about the monsters here. She was excited when they grabbed her, shamefully enthralled when they violated her. Her carnal encounters made question her very own humanity. Now it was happening all over again...

Lisa leaned forward, touching their heads together. As much as it could, at least, what with the mask of faces between them. The woman closed her eyes and before long, Jill felt hot and hard slimy things wriggling across her skin. She turned her cheek as the tentacles began to climb along her slender throat and drape across her smooth jaw. A single slimy tongue ran along her brow…

Jill’s body was hot all over and she could feel her nipples pressing up against her shirt. Out of some misguided reflex, she opened her mouth, where it was soon probed by another tentacle- this one thicker than the others. It reminded her of a man- strong and veiny and yet so flexible as well. It swirled around in her mouth in emulation of some monstrous french kiss. Jill furrowed her brow as it violated her but she couldn’t bite down or anything that might put her in danger. She struggled to pull herself away without agitating the monster, pushing against Lisa and trying to reach up between them so that she could grab the tentacles and at least guide them away from her face.

Jill was rolled over onto her back as the wretch bent over her lying figure. They continued their morbid ‘kiss’ for a long time as Jill’s legs squirmed beneath the monstrous figure looming over her. She dared not reach for her knife or stun gun… she didn’t want to die- but nor did she want to succumb to this monstrous depravity again. It seemed like there was no choice at all.

“Faceeeessmmoooth.” Lisa moaned, slurring the words together. Every word dripped spittle onto her tongues and tentacles and slathered across Jill’s face. Jill’s sex ached humiliatingly. After a while Lisa pulled away, the tentacles retracting back through the moles in her veil of faces and disappearing. An effluvial slime coated Jill’s face, dripping down her cheeks and into one ear.

“Ssssmooth?” Lisa asked, placing her malformed hands on Jill’s stomach and hip. Jill looked down and squirmed, her fingers clutching at the bed sheet for traction… but she couldn’t get away, not while the monster was so close.

Lisa acted almost… exploratory, monstrous fingers pulling at her pants and crudely forcing themselves under her shirt. Jill tossed her head away… even if she could shut out the sight of her violation, there was no way of resisting the sensation of it.

The monster ushered Jill to roll over onto her knees with a forceful shove. Lisa looked over the woman’s body, draping and dragging its hands all over her figure as Jill prepared herself for the worst. She felt the monster tugging her trousers down until her pale bottom was exposed to the cool air of the fetid cave. So unlike the creature, her skin was completely unblemished and nubile… It was everything that was denied to Lisa by Umbrella.

“Sssmmooth.” The monster hoarsely moaned again and placed its’ hands on each of her cheeks to get a better look at the woman’s body that was denied her so many years ago.

Jill awaited that crawling sensation again… closing her eyes in shameful resignation for the moment when Lisa began to ‘feel’ her once more. Hard and slimy tentacles wrapped around her ass, crawling down the cleft until they found her most intimate of entrances. Jill moaned as they explored her. It felt good. It always felt good, no matter how revolted she should have been mating with a monster. Jill tried to contain herself, unable to deny the forbidden pleasure radiating out over her whole body.

She was already a little wet before, but now she was soaking. The monster plunged the thickest and most powerful of its tentacles into the woman’s ass. The others slathered their slimy excretions across her pale behind or fought with each other to enter her sex, clinging to her inner walls and making Jill hold herself in pleasured anguish.

Lisa explored her body for quite some time, slavering drool forming a lubrication that mingled with the hot juices dripping from Jill’s sex. At last she thought she should look at the monster that was making her feel this way, resigned to the horrible ecstasy that all of her encounters in the mansion seemed to end in. Jill rolled onto her other side, keeping her butt in place as the tentacles pumped in and out of her holes. She lay part of the way onto her side, where she could watch the wretch hovering over her backside. Her eyes drifted down that emaciated figure- glazing over until they stopped just at the hem of Lisa’s gown.

She wanted to know what was there… and hated herself for it- hated her weakness. In the back of her head, she felt like she was becoming like them. Mindless slaves to her base and carnal instincts… but maybe it would feel so good.

Jill rested her forehead on her wrist and reached out with the other hand under Lisa’s gown… exploring and probing until she found what was assuredly the wretch’s own sex. Even though she couldn’t see it from beneath the dress, her fingers worked to reciprocate all the toe-curling sensations that the monster was visiting upon her body. The wretch wordlessly moaned, best as it could with all its tongues at work pleasuring Jill’s intimate entrances. The exertion made it drool a deluge of spittle over the woman’s behind.

She thoughtlessly pleasured the monster in turn, fingers running little trails on the outside until she probed deeper, slipping inside… where she met an obstacle, hot and hard and slimy and writhing. Pushing back against her, it was another tentacle like the ones coming from Lisa’s ‘mouths’... Jill felt a fresh surge of desire as it wriggled in between her fingers, strong and wet and desirous.

She had to get closer. Jill tried to worm her way beneath Lisa’s thighs but the movements appeared to send the message that she was done. The wretch suddenly withdrew its tendrils, sending a shock of pleasure throughout the woman’s body on their way out. Jill’s hips dropped and she rolled over onto her back, now positioned directly beneath Lisa. With her face obscured beneath the monster’s gown, Jill wanted only to be filled.

Jill craned her head up, sucking on the bulb-like tip of the tentacle that had come out. It slid down her throat but she wouldn’t relent- Jill’s lips completely enclosed the tentacle and met her monstrous lover’s sex in a wet full-mouthed kiss.

Lisa bent over with a hoarse moan and forced Jill’s knees against the bed with each of its powerful hands. The tentacles sprouted out from the various holes on her mask and she soon resumed their lurid ‘lovemaking.’ The wretch filled Jill’s ass and pussy with wet writhing tendrils, each squirming to explore new depths within the woman’s body.

Before long, Jill’s toes curled as she felt an orgasm rapidly approaching. She stiffened her knees, clutched at Lisa’s body harder… and then, just as her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and her lips were gurgling around the length sliding between them- Jill’s sex convulsed and clenched. A splash of girlcum gushed out over the tentacles onto the mattress.

The monster pushed Jill down- pinning her to the bed as all of its phallic tentacles plunged deeper and more vigorously. Whether it had any idea of what it was doing to her, Jill didn’t know and didn’t much care. She couldn’t help herself as she came over and over again, convulsing and thrusting her hips up to drive closer on the monster’s tongues.

Soon the monster began to spasm as well. A viscous slime erupted out of its’ mouth, splashing out the holes of her mask- all over her tentacled tongues and onto the bed. These were not her only ejaculations, however… Jill felt a hot gush fill her sex and ass moments before her face was splattered with something just as hot and thick. As the member in her mouth pulsed and coarsed against the walls of her throat, she could only imagine how it was filling up her belly, womb, and ass. In that moment of time, it was everything she had could have wanted.

Jill’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as another wave of orgasm overtook her. The woman forgot that she was anyone or anything but a writhing tangle of orgasmic pleasure. Once more she succumbed to a monstrous violation… helplessly cumming over and over again.


	7. Albert Wesker, Detention Chamber, July 25, 0530 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Associated image; http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Kingsway/652347/Jill-vs-Wesker

Jill Valentine groggily came to, blinking a few times before she felt a certain tightness around her wrists. She jostled awake, rattling a pair of handcuffs that bound her to a metal bedframe. She was laying on a roughspun mattress that looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in months.

 

“Good.” A familiar voice from across the room cooed, “You’re awake.”

The woman looked over to see the captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, Albert Wesker. Standing casually at the door to the detention chamber, the sight of him was imposing rather than comforting… The last time she had seen him was the residence behind the mansion. Jill didn’t know how she had come to fall unconscious or end up in this cold, dark place.

“Where am I?” Jill asked.

“You didn’t notice? It’s Umbrella’s Laboratory.” He answered, methodically taking a few steps towards her as she shimmied in place to face him, “They built it here to produce experimental biological weapons under the Mansion.”

Suddenly, the realization dawned on her… “It was you! You’re the traitor Enrico was trying to warn us about!” She struggled against her constraints, only to conjure up the grating sound of metal clattering, “Why do you want to eliminate S.T.A.R.S.?”

“Smart girl.” He smirked, “But that’s Umbrella’s intention, believe it or not. The original plan was to collect battle data from your performance. Only… things changed.”

The man stepped closer, and Jill wormed away from him towards the wall. “As you can see, the combat applications for these ‘monsters’ are limited if they can’t tell the difference between friend or foe.”

He smirked, his eyes impenetrable under the cold black exterior of his sunglasses, “That’s where you come in. From the beginning, Umbrella wanted to develop a means of controlling them. They tried to create a ‘pacification agent’ that would identify individuals Umbrella needed to kept alive.”

“With just one injection, the subject’s sweat glands begin to emit a signal to the zombies and monsters-” He reached out, cupping her chin between his fingers and rubbing her cheek with his thumb, “A signal that would pacify infected organisms...”

“For years, we thought it was just another failed project...” He bent over and placed his hand upon her thigh, “Until Umbrella discovered a strain that worked. Only problem was… without the desire to kill the inoculated subject, the infected want to mate with them instead.”

His lips stretched wider in a sinister smile, “Curious, isn’t it? -and the agent only works on women, too.”

Jill wormed out of his grasp and tried to put as much distance as she could away from the traitor…

“You’ve been so helpful in evaluating it for us, Jill.” He softly laughed, “So far you’ve been able to pacify every single type of T-Virus infected organism.”

Reminded of every single encounter she had with those things, Jill uncomfortably looked away. She’d come to grips with it on her own- but the thought of anyone else knowing, even Wesker... it filled her with shame.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself too. An amusing side-effect, I suppose.” He muttered, running his fingers through the dark locks of her hair.

“You bastard!” Jill spat with a hateful glare.

“I thought you would have thanked me.” Wesker shook his head as he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, “You can’t deny how you feel.”

He undid her belt even as she struggled, but with her hands cuffed to the bar like it was, Jill’s options were limited. It wasn’t long before he wrenched her trousers down her hips and thrust his fingers into her sex. She couldn’t help but moan.

“Already wet, I see.” Wesker chuckled, “Even though I’ve killed your comrades, you still want this.”

His fingers wriggled in her womanhood and she felt her resistance dissolving. A deep sigh of guilty pleasure escaped from her lips and she shook her head- trying to shut out those traitorous thoughts and feelings.

He looked her over as she squirmed, marveling at her body. Lithe and muscular, Jill Valentine was certainly pleasing to the eye. As he pleasured her, Wesker felt her responding in kind- rolling her hips against him. Her ran his other hand up her body and massaged her breast, finding her nipples already stiff with arousal. They strained against the fabric of her top.

When he withdrew his touch, Jill tossed in place, aching for more. Wesker brusquely rolled her over, exposing her behind. He reached between her thighs again, cupping her pussy and soaking his fingers. The woman moaned.

“Stop.” She muttered, as if to persuade herself as well, “No…”

Wesker smirked and unbuckled his belt. A moment later, his pants fell to the floor.

Jill felt the mattress straining as another person’s weight suddenly pressed down upon it. She could feel his presence there behind her- that murderer angling himself to enter her. She couldn’t help but look back, twisting in place to better see him. 

He clutched at her behind and easily slid his cock inside, instantly filling the woman with a profound sense of relief. She spread her legs and moaned. The cuffs rattled against the iron bar as she tried to reach down and satisfy herself…

“How is it, Jill?” Wesker smiled between his teeth as he drove his hips against her ass, “You can’t deny how this feels...”

She could only muster a whimper in reply. He was right, of course. As much as she loathed him… she couldn’t escape the things that he was doing to her or the way that her body was reacting to it.

The bed creaked as Wesker exerted himself, his thrusts rocking Jill and forcing anguished moans out of her lips with every wet slap. Unlike all of her other lovers this twisted night, Albert Wesker was in full control of his faculties. He had to make this quick. It wouldn’t be long before he had to catch Brad on the heliport and leave this place in ashes…

Just as he was nearing the brink of climax, Wesker slipped out of her and pushed her hips to the mattress, straddling over her body and angling his cock straight at her face. He was already starting to peak… and to his satisfaction, Jill closed her eyes and met him, wrapping her lips around his sensitive cockhead and bobbing her head upon his length until he came.

He pulled away from her after the first spurt hit the back of her throat, intent on painting her face and marking her as his. Lost in the moment, Jill welcomed each and every gush of hot cum that he laid across her nose, brow, and cheeks- until he had nothing left to give.

With a sigh of relief, Wesker removed his boot from the bed and turned away from her.


	8. Tyrant, Culture Tank Room, July 25, 0600 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Associated image; http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Kingsway/660292/Jill-vs-Tyrant

Half-naked in that dirty jail cell, Jill Valentine massaged and rubbed Wesker's cum into the pores of her face, best as she could with her hands bound. She basked in it all before the rush of adrenaline and endorphins receded and the woman remembered herself. With her mind clearing, she rolled over on the bed to avoid the man's gaze and curled up into the fetal position, semen dripping down her face to pool on the dirty mattress.

Her vision led her to the camera quietly humming in the corner, staring at her. She hurriedly wiped the rest of her shame off onto her sleeve. It was the first time she didn’t finish alongside a ‘lover’ this night… and yet more than wanton unfulfilled desire, she felt only a profound sense of failure and humiliation.

As Wesker dressed himself in the middle of the cell, that shame turned into vindication. 

“Bastard.” She muttered, now knowing for certain that everything that had happened was because of him. If Wesker thought this obscene gesture meant he owned her, she resolved to prove him wrong.

“Come now, Jill.” The turncoat made his way over towards her and methodically started undoing her handcuffs, “I want to show you something.”

The cuffs fell behind the iron bed frame and rattled noisily to the ground. Jill sat up on the bed, but then her hand absentmindedly wandered to rub her sex. She didn’t even notice it at first until Wesker sneered at her.

“Get up.” Wesker said, casually drawing his pistol and pointing it at her head, “There will be a time for that soon enough…”

Left so unfulfilled, she had to concentrate to keep herself from succumbing to the temptation. She reminded herself of the retribution she’d hope to exact on the despicable cretin standing in front of her. Her pale blue eyes fixated on the impenetrable gaze behind those imposing sunglasses.

“What are you planning, Wesker?” Jill furrowed her brow in anger.

“You’re a smart girl. What do you think is next?” The man answered as he flicked his pistol from her to the door, bidding her to stand. “I’m going to show you the Tyrant.”

When Jill reached out for her trousers, he shook his head and clicked his tongue. With a hateful glare, she withdrew her hand and stood up, still proud and fearless in the face of death. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her afraid.

“Where’s Barry and Chris?” Jill asked as they left the detention chamber and made their way up the stairs back to the lab proper. Wesker held her at gunpoint as they walked, remaining just a few feet behind her.

“Don’t worry about them.” He coldly replied with an arrogant smirk.

She led the way through the deserted lab, naked and helpless as her former comrade ushered her through several corridors and passages to the elevator leading to the culture room. The ground was slightly wet in places, their bootfalls punctuated by the occasional splash. The path was barely illuminated with emergency lighting and Jill hoped that something would come out to rescue her… She didn’t hold out on any hope that any of the zombies could save her, but Jill still kept an eye out for one of those horrible hybrids that crawled in the vents…

He soon led her to a lift and she pulled away from him in the small confines of the elevator, holding herself in the corner. As she lost herself in thought about this twisted night’s events, her hands wandered over her body again...

“You really can’t help yourself.” Wesker scoffed as he pressed the button for B4, “No different than any of the other mess-ups and monsters here.”

“Only because you drugged me!” Jill protested, pulling her hands away in an act of defiance. She turned around to face him, stomping one foot and balling her hands up into fists at her sides, “I didn’t choose to become a slave to Umbrella like you!”

Wesker took a step towards her, looking her over. She was a beauty, alright. He was pleased to have had the chance to enjoy her before she had to die… His eyes drifted down to her flat stomach. It was the supple flesh of a woman completely untouched by this nightmare. With little warning, Wesker punched her in the gut and she doubled over in pain.

The elevator shook as it reached its destination. Jill holding her tender stomach. With his hostage winded and unable to mount much resistance, Wesker strode over to a computer and began typing away at its keyboard. Jill was left to only look around in horror at the monstrous ingrown things residing within the glass tanks around the room. Her attention was drawn to the only fully formed creature among them- a giant standing in a tube beside where Wesker was working.

It was a massive humanoid monstrosity, some eight or more feet tall, with one large claw, patches of tumorous skin, pulsing respiratory organs on the outside and throbbing vascular ducts sprawling out from its chest. Aside from those crimson veins, his skin was pale grey all over, with a lifeless visage and an empty gaze.

“What is that!?” She asked, unable to resist looking down at the monstrous member dangling between its thighs. It made her squirm and rub her knees together for a few moments before she forced herself to look away.

“The ultimate lifeform... Tyrant.” Wesker remarked as he dramatically tapped a key and the water began draining from the tank. He turned around to watch the monster gradually awaken.

“How could Umbrella think to dispose of something so magnificent?” He softly muttered to himself.

Wesker looked back to her with a smile, “Well, this is the last one, Jill. For your sake, I hope it kills you quickly. Otherwise...”

He was interrupted by the Tyrant stirring to life. It planted its more humanlike hand against the glass and made it strain and creak. A pattern of cracks like lightning spread forth from the second impact. With a swing of his much larger claw, the brittle container was completely shattered and the monster set free. The goliath stepped out of the tube and turned his head to look first at Wesker… then to Jill.

This giant was almost twice as tall as her- Jill only stood up to his waist at the most.

She took a step back, shaking her head in denial… the monster flexed his fingers and plunged its hand between her legs. Of all the violent things she thought it would do to her, this was completely unexpected. She spread her knees just trying to avoid him but the tyrant instead drove his powerful fingers upwards inside of her, making Jill wince with pain. Each finger was as wide as her thumb even at its narrowest. Jill thrust her hands down to try and resist him as he lifted her up off her feet with one hand.

The woman was suspended in the air as the Tyrant rose his arm up high. His humanlike fingers disappeared in her until her womanly lips met his knuckles. Jill screamed in anguish. She flailed at the Tyrant in vain.

Already a dozen times over on this night alone, Jill Valentine found herself hopelessly aroused by the carnal acts she partook with the monsters here. In this case, the abject fear of death counterbalanced her body’s most peculiar sexual response to violation. She eyed that terrible claw on his other arm, praying that he wouldn’t bring it to bare upon her...

Jill kicked her legs in a panic, suspended on the Tyrant’s fingers for a few moments longer before he threw his hand away, and her with it. Her boots and bare skin squealed against the smooth concrete floor. She groaned and rolled on her side, cupping her womanhood to abate the pain.

“Seems like we’ve found the one B.O.W. immune to your charms, Jill.” Wesker condescendingly smirked as she writhed on the floor before him. The Tyrant turned its head to regard the man speaking beside him. With only a moment’s warning and a glint in the reflection of Wesker’s sunglasses, it reached back and plunged its massive claw into the man’s gut, spewing blood everywhere. Lifting him up off the ground in a manner not unlike how he manhandled Jill, the Tyrant looked his would-be master face to face and tossed him off to the side with blood dripping down its terrible nails.

Unceremoniously discarding Wesker like the wretch he was, the Tyrant turned to face Jill and took a step forward. In its face the giant bore no emotion, no hint of remorse or passion. She could hear its hearts beating arhythmically- the cacophonous drumbeat sounding as if it was coming from the walls. Jill looked for a way to escape, scrambling to her feet and running back for the door. The giant ran towards her, each footfall like a hammer on the ground. It seized hold of her wrist and wrenched her backwards behind it. Thrown back to the ground on her hands and knees, a very naked and vulnerable Jill looked over her shoulder at the monstrosity that seemed now even taller than before. It stood with its back to her, cold and imposing.

The Tyrant slowly turned around. She could now so plainly see it. All the blood running through its system pulsed in waves that drew her eyes down its form… a considerable amount of his energy, it seemed, was devoted to that behemoth of a cock. She felt her resolve weakening, as had already happened so many times before on this most horrific of nights. His was an exceptional specimen- even for a being of his size, some twelve inches or more and thicker than anything she’d taken so far… He was already erect and the sheer weight and size of the thing seemed to have kept it from standing completely upright. It was wider and longer than her forearm and Jill couldn’t possibly imagine what it would feel like inside her… yet a masochistic compulsion wriggling deep within her psyche had to wonder.

Jill got to her feet again and turned to make a break for it in the opposite direction. There was no escape that way- but all higher thought and reasoning were well beyond her in this state of fear and arousal. The Tyrant grabbed her waist from behind and forcibly pulled her towards himself. How casually it could throw her around! With just one arm, the Tyrant made her his plaything. He could end it in an instant with that other terrible claw… Jill reached out for anything to grab onto to help her assist, but she only found the flimsy arm of an office chair to support her.

The giant wrapped his clawed arm around her, a powerful thing of bone and flesh that alone was nearly as wide as her entire waist. She dared not resist too much, lest she accidentally cut herself on one of those deadly nails. The Tyrant bent his knees, lowering itself to her level. With such a powerfully built frame, he could easily support such an exertion.

She felt his manhood probing her most intimate entrance for only a moment before the Tyrant pulled her in, plunging her over his cock. Jill dragged the office chair with her with a cry of anguish and pleasure both. It was most certainly a relief to be spared a gruesome death… but so was it a relief to be taken once more- this time, by a creature more powerful and supreme than any she had mated with before. The woman felt like a doll in his clutches, completely at his mercy. She could hear his hearts beating faster, a monotonous off-tempo drumbeat echoing off the cold laboratory walls… So too did she feel his pulse. Every coursing vein in his shaft made a vibrato pitch run through the colossal thing that now forced its way between the inner walls to her very core.

The tyrant did not thrust or pump its hips in any way, instead only drawing Jill’s body towards himself to penetrate her. When Jill’s body would go no further, her natural instinct to pull away and escape nearly brought her to the end of his length. Yet it was just what he needed to repeat the motion all over again.

Her ass didn’t even meet his hips with each repetition. She simply couldn’t- he would just fill her up completely before their bodies could meet. She looked down, her beret falling off of her head and into the office chair’s seat. Jill’s eyes were drawn to her own groin, past the pale thick fingers holding her in place- where she saw a slight bump protruding on her lower abdomen. When she pulled away, it disappeared… and when the Tyrant drove her like a toy onto his colossal member, there it was again.

Despite the pain, the sight of his cock forcing itself within her body so enthralled the captive police officer and she just stared at it, mesmerized. Every time he bottomed her out, Jill’s womanly juices flowed freely down his length and dripped to the cold stone floor. She winced and bared her teeth, grimacing from the carnal mix of pleasure and pain that she was now getting accustomed to..

The thought occurred to her that this alone could kill her if it went on long enough… another realization soon followed, one more shameful and desperate- that perhaps such an end wouldn’t be so bad. Already the excruciating agony was being replaced with an exquisite sting that peaked the moment his cockhead pressed against her cervix and filled her completely. When she pulled away, the sensation of his pulsing cock sliding against her walls sent waves of pleasure radiating out from her pussy.

Every withdrawal meant the pleasure of feeling him enter her anew, and every thrust in meant the delight of feeling his throbbing heartbeats pulsing through his cock inside of her. Every moment was some form of ecstasy or another. Her knees shuddered and began to tingle and tense up. She could go completely limp and he wouldn’t have the slightest trouble using her body for his own gratification...

Denied by Wesker her own chance to orgasm, Jill soon found herself longing with eagerness for the moment when her desirous body would betray her proud spirit once more. She could feel it coming, closing her eyes and tossing her head down as each railing made her peak higher and higher, drawing her ever closer to that shamefully wonderful climax... Her moans echoed through the chamber against the dull hard slaps of his cock meeting her innermost depths. 

The Tyrant seemed to be approaching his own limit as well. Feeling and hearing his heartbeats pounding, Jill sensed him about to plateau. Perhaps it was something about the drug that ensured they would orgasm at the same time. With these abominations, it happened with such regularity that Jill couldn’t help but hungrily anticipate it...

She found herself suddenly pulled back and up, wrapped up in one powerful hand and a terrible claw. Still sitting on the goliath’s massive cock, Jill’s back laid against his chest. She could feel his hearts pounding on her back, pushing against her with each beat. The way they were, he still only filled her up partway. Now with gravity pulling her whole body down on his cock, he filled her up as completely as anything in this world could. She couldn’t possibly ever take him in his entirety… yet still he would try.

Jill let out a throaty groan as the Tyrant began to stand upright, straightening his legs so that she would be impaled upon his cock. Her pussy wrapped tight around him and her involuntary contractions fought against his own throbbing shaft… almost as if to milk him. Her moans turned into a long wail as she slid down upon the ‘seat’ he made for her, a wash of hot juices splashing out as that coursing member disappeared within her womb and pushed that slight bulge in her lower abdomen further up towards her navel. Her whole body began to shake uncontrollably, gibbering incomprehensibly as orgasm overloaded her senses. Jill’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and the woman had lost all control over her own body. With just the most casual of movements, the mere act of standing, the Tyrant had sent her into a frenzy of euphoric convulsions.

Holding her firmly in place, the Tyrant began to climax as well. Thick and powerful spurts of semen gushed into her sex, forcing a way deep up into her womb. That profound sense of fullness only intensified as the Tyrant poured himself into her sex… With her pussy so tightly gripping the Tyrant’s cock- both of them spasming arhythmically, there was simply nowhere for his seed to go. It accumulated within her and strained against the inner walls of her sex. More filled her than had ever before in her life and Jill’s thoughts and vocalizations disintegrated into mindless exhortations of lust. 

Amidst the ecstacy of their ‘union’, a primal instinct tugged at the edge of her awareness. One that raised the possibility that they were conceiving new life in her womb... It morbidly excited her, stoking her orgasmic convulsions and rendering her helpless but to cum again and again on his cock. In that moment, he was truly ‘The Ultimate Lifeform’... Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her vision blurred as she began to roll her hips and bounce on his cock to try and fit even more of him inside her.

Jill’s perception of the world faded away. Even her own body and sense of self seemed to disappear- leaving only this powerful sensory overload. It was like this feeling was all that existed anywhere… Acting without thinking, her body moved on its own, rutting against him like a wild bitch in heat. Spittle began to escape from the corner of her lips as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

The tyrant seemed, of all things, alarmed as he looked down at the woman in his grasp. He relaxed his grip on her and Jill suddenly fell off of his cock. The ignoble fall brought her to the floor shoulder-first, crumpling into a ball before she unfurled. Jill was laying face-down in the puddle that they had formed together… and was still cumming. Her legs twitched and she could be heard slavering incomprehensibly with the irregular drumbeat of the Tyrant’s hearts.

Now suddenly emptied of her lover’s presence, Jill’s pussy began to sputter a thick mixture of seed and juices, pooling between her thighs. The Tyrant, looming over her, clenched his fist at his waist and stretched his shoulders wide as his own orgasm continued to rage on. Completely unbidden, his cock went on to spurt potent streams of semen over the lying figure of the woman beneath him.

Draping her unconscious body in a deluge of viscous sperm, the Tyrant staggered in place a bit and took a step back. He regained his composure and rose his claw up in the air and angled it downwards. Despite its limited intelligence, the Tyrant knew Jill to be a threat. With whatever animalistic psyche that lay behind that monstrous exterior, he had realized only now that she had weakened him, sapped him of his strength. He had to kill...

Still orgasming uncontrollably just like the woman beneath him, the Tyrant stumbled forward past her. His system overloaded, the goliath succumbed to his exertions and fell forward.

Both he and Jill lay face-down on the cold wet floor of the culture tank room.

A little while later, the half-naked woman softly groaned as she came to in a puddle of semen and juices- with plenty over her hair, back, and buttocks…

Sitting up on her knees, she reached up and massaged her forehead. Jill looked over her shoulder at the incapacitated Tyrant with a sigh of relief. “Some ultimate lifeform.” She remarked with a sardonic smile.

Now it was time to escape.


End file.
